


Flufffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: drabbles of happy kids with no spoilers pls let 'em be happy





	Flufffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

_**Ikuzono**_

 

Sadayka was a sad l word. You know the one? Lobster. She was a lobster. Murkrow is a Pokémon so sure that's the soldier chick's name. Sayakaa was in such a homosexual sadmess that she was sad. Murkk hand flapped quietly. Oh gosh, these feelings yo. They were overwhelming and gun girl was going to cry. However the lady who could stab was comforted by a kind blue haired girl. Wait did I just describe ikuzono or shiromaki? Eh, anyways Sighaka suplexed the better despair twin into her arms and they flew into the sunset and also murdered Junko because _fuck Junko._ 'Muk spelled backwards but also with an R' deserves to be a good child and have a friend who's also a girl and also romantically involved with her.

 

And also they should get ice cream.

 

_**Kaemaki** _

 

Kayayday was a wonderful gal and was wonderful. She was not a satanic blonde, like despair bitch, but rather hopeful, like Egg child. Mak was knife-ish. Stab stab. STAB STAB. STAB STAB STAB BITHCES. K was too hopeful to let the bad stuff happen to Rollroll. She played a piano and Maci sobbed because fuck blonde chick was too frickin cute like fuck. They hugged and macy exploded from the pure ness of Mayday.

 

_**Chimondo**_

 

Cheerios wanted muscles. They were going to be strong and lift cars. Mr. Corn was proud. They lifted weights and did fun stuff. Eventually Chimichanga vored Cornflakes. Kinky.

 

**_Fuyusoda_ **

 

Boss Baby was thirsty. Pink Coka-cola put a straw on his head. The midget slorped it up. Discount Miu was happy to please Baby Gangsta because he's sad and desperate. They got ice cream and ate it off the taller twink's head.

 

**_Saiouma_ **

 

UwU. Liar binch is lonely. So discount Nagito went to bug discount Kirigiri. "OwO" he said with his face. "Oma is a dumb name." OwOh no! The grape man cried. "I'd prefer it with 'U'" Emo male winked. Dick man blushed at how smooth that was. Damn.

 

_**Tenmaki** _

 

"gIRLS!!!1!" Lesbiab said. Makoroni and cheese nodded. Lesbien cried. "girls,,,"

 

**_Amiibo_ **

 

Avocado pet the metal ahoge. "Not to be suspicious, but you are a cool bro." Megaman gasped. "That wasn't robot racist!" Robocop cried oily tears of joy and everything is good now.

 

**_Goniibo_ **

 

"Gonta strong!" said discount Nekomaru. Metal Sonic vibrated, like the robot version of a hand flap. Discount Sakura but with less butch lesbian vibes picked up the metal boi bridal style. Pure children, please don't die.

 

**_Kaemugi_ **

 

Mug was a frightened. Owoh no- wait we already used that line fuck. Ok thought it was kinda hot, but she respects boundaries. They held hands. Warm grills.

 

**_Harugane_ **

 

Anime child did a flap of the hands. An anime was out. Discount Mukuro thumbs upped with her hands. She and the Mikan x Sayaka love child would binge watch.

 

**_Amamatsu_ **

 

"Not to be suspicious but can we hug?" Said guacamole. Blonde Komaru said "Yes." They hugged. lET ME BE SELF INDULGENT.

 

_**Tenkan** _

 

Anxiety made a stutter sound. Lesbfbuibfsdsudfb sCREMED. "GIRL,,," gIRL LOVER rushed to the sad nurse. "I protecc, but I also atacc fuckers." Meek_and nodded. They happied and gayed.

**Author's Note:**

> u can gimme more suggestions in the comments if u want more shipping drabbles


End file.
